


One True Secret

by fr0stehcat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I suck at tags, Idk what i'm doing, Sloppy Makeouts, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0stehcat/pseuds/fr0stehcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((In advance, I'm terribly sorry this is so short and sucky.))</p><p>Aradia and Feferi meet up, and they both have a secret to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Secret

Feferi, a highblooded seadweller, had been swimming about in the ocean for some time now. She had recently talked to her friend, Aradia. Aradia was an attractive young rustblood. She was possibly the lowest you could get, other than the mutantblooded trolls. Feferi especially liked to hang out with Aradia for more reasons than one. 

Feferi soon headed back to her hive, grinning as she got onto her husktop. She happily began trolling Aradia.

CC: S) (-ELLO! 38D  
AA: hell0 feferi  
AA: i see y0u are excited  
CC: Y-EP!  
AA: why are y0u s0 excited may i ask  
CC: I'm R-E-ELY -EXCIT-ED because I can't wait to see you for once!  
CC: Glub glub!!  
AA: well thats g00d t0 kn0w  
AA: im excited as well  
CC: W) (ale you s) (ore don't seem that excited! 380  
AA: im s0rry  
AA: i can try t0 act excited  
AA: if y0u want that is  
CC: No it's fin! 38D  
AA: 0k  
AA: well i guess ill see y0u later  
AA: g00dbye feferi

Feferi smiled a bit, swimming out of her hive and up onto shore. She sat there for a while, flicking her fins. After a while, she heard footsteps behind her, and spun around to see Aradia. 

Aradia gave Feferi a smile, rushing over and hugging the seadweller. "hell0 feferi" she said softly.

"S) (-ELLO! 38D" Feferi exclamed, looking down at her shorter friend. She almost instantly noticed a small blush spreading across Aradia's face, but said nothing about it, and simply patted her back gently.

Aradia simply just stared up into Feferi's eyes. She realized that Feferi's magenta irises were starting to fill in. Her rust red irises hadn't however.

Feferi seemed to blush a bit when she noticed what Aradia was doing, and felt Aradia's hand gently poke one of her freckles, that only really stood out when she was blushing. She giggled softly however, and leaned down a tiny bit, allowing Aradia to nuzzle her cheek. It was pretty obvious that they felt flushed for each other, though neither wanted to admit it just yet.

Aradia soon kissed Feferi's cheek, feeling the seadweller's face grow hot, and began to nip at her fins, getting a good moan or two out of her friend. She eventually made her way to Feferi's lips, gently biting at her own. She hesitated a little, before biting down gently on Feferi's bottom lip, and gently tugging.

Feferi let out a shocked little squeak, tensing up at once. She felt Aradia press her lips against her own, and simply closed her eyes, kissing back happily. Soon enough their tounges were swirling around each other and exploring each other's mouths.

Once they had finished with their sloppy make-out, they laid beside each other, faces hot and flushed up. 

") (e) (e... Flus) (ed for you. <3"

"flushed f0r y0u t00 <3"


End file.
